<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>思念 by Pacabana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671103">思念</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana'>Pacabana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他以为只是自己想哭，毕竟他没有听懂，仅仅听出歌词中简单的“你”“我”二字，他分不清那唱的究竟是伤感，还是期待。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Libero | Kim Hae-Seong/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>思念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文写作于2020年5月5日。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CP：Mano/Libero，斜线有意义。</p><p>是 @消灭炸鸡专业户 的中奖点文。她在看完我前几天写的那篇mbr之后想了一个后续的脑洞让我续写。<br/>
所以是联动上次发布的 Manobero 《职责》 
⚠️本文为jdk单人视角⚠️主要人物已死亡预警⚠️<br/>
本文纯属虚构，背景二设，剧情稀薄。与现实和真人均无任何关系。不喜欢的不要往下看，谢谢理解。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>-正文-</p><p> </p><p>“由于现场已经全部坍塌，Libero调查员的遗物均未收回。”<br/>
只得到这样有限信息的金东奎，接到任务：完成金海成剩下的调查。其实他也可以拒绝，让其他人去做，但金东奎是他昔日的搭档，也是最后一个见过他的调查员，先被委派倒也情有可原。<br/>
金东奎不想拒绝。<br/>
“最近的调查挺顺利，说不定下次就可以有结果了。”记忆中金海成躺在他身边，肩膀挨着他的手臂，带着微微的喜悦，刘海粘在额头的一边，露出水獭一样可爱的笑容，这么对他说。<br/>
金东奎一直觉得金海成笑起来很像水獭，既无害，又叫人怜爱，所以他听着他这么说，在怜爱中拨弄了一下那缕在方才汗湿的刘海。<br/>
金海成又笑了笑便不说了。他对工作比什么都认真，有时两个人睡在一起，他也会不自觉地说起工作的事。金东奎曾经微妙地介意过，但不好说出来，金海成的脾气他还未曾领教，两人之间也没有什么具体的承诺，他不知道要怎么去提出自己的介意，或许保持这种微妙的距离才是最佳选择。<br/>
金东奎选择这么做了。<br/>
彼时他们刚从一个十五分钟的小盹中醒来，疲惫消散些许，柔情感觉尚在，金东奎吻了吻金海成露出来的额头，收紧手臂，把他搂在怀里。<br/>
“啊，哥……”金海成好像不好意思似的挣扎了一下，随后便放弃了，乖乖被他抱在胸前，轻轻地呼吸着，“我们该去洗澡了。”薄被下他们的腿还交叠在一起。</p><p>那条薄被就是眼前这条，看上去草率地叠了一下，已经好一阵子没人睡过了。桌子上的杯子也没有收拾，里面的咖啡完全干涸，变成一层深褐色的污渍。静止不动的窗帘半开着，金东奎没去拉它，也没去开灯。<br/>
房间里东西不多，还是有人真实生活过的痕迹，很难想象那个人已经不会再回来。金东奎觉得嗓子很不舒服，像是口渴。他打开冰箱，想看看有没有什么瓶装水可以喝。他记得上次来的时候海成还拿过一瓶带气泡的给他。<br/>
可惜冷藏那一层里什么都没有。金东奎顺手拉了下方冷冻层的门。<br/>
打开的那一瞬间他差点叫出来。<br/>
金东奎捂住自己的嘴，将弹回去的冰箱门再次缓缓拉开，里面塞着一个比正常比例稍大的紫褐色人头，不甚明亮的光现下他定睛一看，才发现那并非真的人头，而是一个纸模型，紧闭着双眼，被冻得起了一层冰霜。<br/>
他戴上手套，想把它拿出来，却瞟见放冰块格子的侧栏边，贴着冰箱壁，有一本被冰粘住的半本撕开的小册子，恰好挡住冰箱内照明的灯泡。册子上还有金海成的字迹，内容已经被霜屑糊得看不清了。<br/>
金东奎的心脏跳得如擂鼓一般，他想了想，先拔掉冰箱的插头，用黑色塑料袋套住纸人头的脑袋，拿起圆珠笔去戳那本册子周围的冰，将它刮下来。<br/>
手上的温度很快融化了小册子上的霜，皱巴巴的纸上却只写着一些没什么意义的琐事，看上去像金海成的采访他人的笔记，既然被他当中撕成两截拿来贴冰箱，相必也不是什么有用的内容了，他将它也塞进塑料袋。<br/>
再次翻找房间，除了一信封大小不一的快照（草率看是些风景或者奇怪的静物照），其他只有一些衣服和刮胡刀之类的日用品。<br/>
金东奎把觉得有用的东西都装进防水袋收到包里，预备带回去研究。多出来的的衣服和鞋子他本想也拿走，但是那个被藏起来的诡异人头就占了很大地方，空间有限，装不下了。金海成最后一次出门时大概拎走了旅行袋，房间里已经没有其他可以装东西的包。<br/>
现在整间屋子唯一可以证明金海成身份的应该只有桌上那一本证件夹，金东奎刚才没有把它放进提包，是想把它塞在口袋里随身带着。<br/>
他翻开那本证件夹，里面塞着金海成的ID卡和驾照。照片上他昔日的搭档抿着嘴，认真看向镜头。这么重要的东西都忘了带走，看来他确实是出门得很突然。<br/>
皮面中陈旧的软塑胶上有很多擦痕，变得不很透明，金东奎忍不住把ID卡拿了出来，想仔细看看那张照片。<br/>
他抽出那张卡，一张小小的寸照也随之飘落在地板上，金东奎连忙弯腰去捡，翻过面来，却发现是自己刚毕业时的证件照，剪着个傻傻的瓜皮头。<br/>
那是他们俩还搭档的时候，金东奎觉得好玩，随手塞给金海成看的。原来被金海成藏在这里，贴在他的ID卡背面。<br/>
他和金海成从来没有拍过合影，因为金海成不爱拍照，总是躲着他的镜头，他也就不再勉强。金东奎倒退了两步，膝弯一软，坐到了床上。<br/>
他失去的是一个要好的同事吗？一位昔日的搭档，偶尔为之的床伴，或者说是——会把他的照片藏在钱包里的人呢？<br/>
金东奎的脑袋嗡嗡地响着。他不知自己是否该庆幸这本证件夹被主人所遗忘，留在这里，来勾起他这个幸存者的伤心事。<br/>
向来倾听他伤心事的那个人，现在成了他伤心的源头。<br/>
不知过了多久，天色转暗。头脑再麻木的人也明白不能在这里一直待下去。<br/>
他把一直捏在手里的证件夹塞进贴身口袋，提起包往楼下走。<br/>
柜台处放着一首金东奎没有听过的外文歌，但旋律实在是容易上口，所以好像又有点耳熟。</p><p>为何你一去便无消息，只把思念积压在我心头。</p><p>“他不回来了吗？”老板娘漫不经心地把钥匙扔进抽屉的锁格里。<br/>
“是…有些事，我来代办，还有房费要结吗。”金东奎觉得提包有些勒手。<br/>
“倒没有，他租到这个月底了。”老板娘抬眼看了金东奎的表情，“剩下的几天我们可以退一半钱给你。”<br/>
“哦，不是……”金东奎下意识地想说不是钱的事，但那几张薄薄的纸钞已经推到面前，老板娘的表情也变得有些好奇了。<br/>
他连忙把那几张钱抓进手里，快步走了出去。<br/>
他不能再待在这个据点，金海成曾经存在过的痕迹，虽然稀薄却足够淹没他，使他动弹不得。这太危险了。<br/>
金东奎走下台阶，旅馆前台的老板娘依旧放着那首他听不懂的歌，会有多少次，金海成也听着这样的歌声走回他独自居住的房间呢？金东奎仿佛看到那个小小的身影，在他背后上了那架灯光昏暗、扶手锈蚀的楼梯。海成对外语好像学得很上心，他会知道这首歌是什么意思吗，在许多个黄昏归来时，他会稍稍跟着哼唱吗？</p><p>你从哪里来，我的朋友，你好像一只蝴蝶飞进我的窗口。<br/>
难道你又要匆匆离去，又把聚会当成一次分手。</p><p>他匆匆地向前走着，身后的歌声越来越远，从悠扬而有力的抒情曲调中，金东奎听出了流泪的冲动。他以为只是自己想哭，毕竟他没有听懂，仅仅听出歌词中简单的“你”“我”二字，他分不清那唱的究竟是伤感，还是期待。</p><p> </p><p>-The End-</p><p> </p><p>注*：歌词来源于毛阿敏的《思念》。<br/>
我一直觉得这是一首抒情但是很大气的歌，可以代指很多情绪，希望不会让人出戏 qwq。<br/>
当然，选这首歌也是因为我预先决定了这篇文的标题，标题和前篇是呼应的。“思念”和“职责”，可以分别象征他们俩的视角，又可以交换、呼应到对方……不知道我有没有写出来啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>